


To Bite The Hand That Feeds

by PipBoi3000



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, FAHC, I really don't know on that one, I think?, Other, Self-cest, Split Personailty, fahc-verse, shared body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: It has been a long time since Ryan has lost the calm control he usually keeps. The Vagabond is a dark persona used only in emergencies...But Vagabond thinks otherwise. And really, he only wants what's best for Ryan...Him.





	To Bite The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO....Hoo-boy.  
> This is super short but it's a concept I really like. Now I know this is closer to literal possession than 'split personality' as such, but either way, I hope you will see what i'm going for. Not sure if this has been done with this purpose before but hey! Who doesn't love Ryan on his knees.
> 
> (This work is for my Chosc x)

Ryan’s eyes flew open with fear, heart already pounding with adrenaline. He didn’t know what was happening…No…He knew EXACTLY what was happening.  
He...He just didn’t know why.

Ryan left the room as quietly as possible. Clutching his chest, feet pounding on the floor as he managed to sprint his way into the bathroom. He turned on the light and stared himself down in the cracked mirror.  
There was no denying it.  
Black seeped from his parting like an oil slick down his honey-blonde hair and he watched as his pupils dilated, the blue swirling darker.

“Hello Ryan” 

The voice that came out of his mouth was not his own.. He had only heard in a few times before. In fights mostly, or as sirens filled the air. He hear it when he could no longer swing punches of his own. It was the voice that chuckled and bubbled into life on the brink of a black out.  
But there were no sirens now; Just the hum of fluorescent lights and his own panicked breath. It painted itself on the mirror in smudges.

“Vagabond…”

There was Ryan’s voice, shaking with fear and confusion. The shuddering of Ryan morphed into the laughter of the Vagabond and Ryan watched as his left hand came up to trace around his throat.

“Ive missed playing these little games with you, Ryan. Of all the people here, you’re my favourite….”  
Ryan whimpered as the Vagabond’s words left his mouth.  
“But you’ve been so disappointing lately.” The fingers clamped down hard.  
“You’ve been so….Weak.” It was odd, the way his voice came out unimpeded by the hand that gripped the neck it came from.  
Ryans own speech was lost to choking.  
“I don’t like to watch you weak, Ryan. I don’t like to watch you lose. I only care about what’s best for you, haven’t I always…?”  
Ryan felt his other hand go numb and he watched in horror as the Vagabond's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans.  
“D-don't….” The grip tightened and the voice that wasn’t his own sighed.  
“But Ryan….I’m just looking after you.”  
Ryan felt his knees go weak and he dropped to them, one hand still around his throat. The other...God, the other knew him better than anyone. The Vagabond stroked him and toyed with him, teasing him without mercy and feeling every inch of Ryan’s shuddering.  
Ryan mewled pathetically and the Vagabond laughed again, louder this time  
“If I let go of your windpipe….It had better be nothing but begging I hear.”  
One by one the fingers unlocked and Ryan all but wept out;  
“Please…P-please, V…..God….Please”  
“Please WHAT?” The response was all but roared, triumphant and daring.  
“Please AH! Fuck me….Vagabond please fuck me…”  
“Why should I?”  
Ryan knew what he had to say. He took a gulp of air and forced it from some fucking immoral cesspool.  
“Because….No one knows me like you.”  
The Vagabond said it with him, their voices mingling aloud in the tiny bathroom. He felt the Vagabond's hand roam lower.  
Ryan whined as the fingers stretched him open and he rocked back on his heels to feel the burn of them. He felt Vagabond release the hand around his throat. It was ryans again. He desperately grabbed his cock, moving sporadically and desperately and then he felt The Vagabond reclaim it…And felt him froze.  
None of the three fingers rammed up him nor those wrapped around him moved.  
“Shall I leave you here? Fucking yourself backwards on the bathroom floor…?” The Vagabond was threatening to leave. Ryan saw blonde creeping back into his hair.

“No! no please don’t….Please please please!” Nothing moved.  
“V, please! N-No one knows me like you..No one knows me like you…”  
PAINFULLY slow, Vagabond began to move again.  
“No one knows me like you, no one knows me like you, no one knows me like me…no one….me…you….me…” Ryan was getting lost to the mantra, feeling the Vagabond slide further, push deeper, fuck HARDER every time he said it.

The orgasm tore him apart. No quietly-ashamed relief in the penthouse shower before the rest of the crew woke up. No running sticky skin under the hot water and clearing his throat, pretending nothing happened. There was nothing dutiful about this; Nothing routine or muffled.  
He flung his head back, feeling his neck crack at the way the sensation ripped like a current up his spine. No words accompanied, only a shout that he didn't have the strength nor care to muffle. Not that it mattered; The laugh that escaped alongside it was far louder anyway. 

The world went white.

No one knew him like The Vagabond.


End file.
